greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Inversions
History Origin The Five Inversions were a group of five beings that were native to Space Sector 0666. These beings were actually survivors of the infamous Massacre of Sector 666 that was unleashed by the Guardians of the Universe's servants, the Manhunters. When the Oans became the Guardians of the Universe, they sought to develop an army to bring order to the universe. The results were the Manhunters, robotic soldiers who would carry out the Guardians will and battle evil where ever it arose. But in time, the Guardians soon learned that their creations lacked the ability to see the difference between good and evil, and became more obsessed with maintaining their code, "No man escapes the Manhunters". Finally, however, the breaking point came when a simultaneous glitch occurred within the Manhunters: eradicate all life. The Manhunters descended upon Sector 666 and wiped out any organic life forms that they found. Among those worlds attacked by the Manhunters was the "Cancer Worlds" that saw four demonic alien beings survive. These individuals had the ability to tap into the magical arts and had frightening abilities but lacked focus for their talents. As such, they began scouring space in the aftermath of the Massacre in order to find the final member to join their ranks. To that end, they traveled to the world of Ryut that had been subjected to an attack by the Manhunters. On the devastated surface, the Inversions discovered a badly maimed and wounded Atros who had lost his family. The Inversions revealed their origin and desire for him to join their ranks by inciting within him the feelings of eternal Rage for the crimes made against him. Thus, the newly crowned Atrocitus became a member of the Five Inversions who were the only five beings that escaped the Manhunters. Vowing to avenge their Sector, these beings, demons of great power dedicated their existence to the destruction of the Guardians for unleashing the Manhunters. They became known as the a terrorist group that fought against the Manhunters and eventually established their demonic Empire of Tears which spanned three galaxies. During that time, the Five Inversions would peer into the future and see the Blackest Night, the end of all life within the universe. Eventually, the Guardians came to defeat the Five Inversions on their throne world of Ysmault. The Five Inversions killed many Oans that day, but in the end the Guardians were victorious. Unable to kill the demons, the Guardians crucified the Five Inversions and imprisoned their servants on Ysmault, which was declared forbidden territory to the Green Lantern Corps which replaced the unstable Manhunters. Prophecies In time, however, Abin Sur, the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, came to Ysmault to find the survivors of a crashed Ungaran ship. During his search, the Five Inversions offered him whatever he desired, as long as he free them. Finally, Qull of the Five Inversions offered to freely answer whatever three questions Abin Sur had. Sur first asked where to find the survivors, and Qull told him that there was only one, a young girl, and where he could find her. His interest piqued, Sur asked how he would die, and Qull revealed that he would die when his power ring failed him at a critical moment, and his successor would surpass his accomplishments. Sur then asked what would become of the Green Lantern Corps. Qull told him that the Green Lantern Corps would be destroyed by the Empire of Tears, the Children of the White Lobe, the Weaponers of Qward, and Ranx the Sentient City, who would unite to destroy the Corps. Sodam Yat, hailed as the ultimate Green Lantern, would struggle valiantly, but would fall to the lobe spawn, while Mogo would be the last Green Lantern, destroyed when Ranx detonates a blink bomb at his core. Sur rejected his claims and left with the child. Qull, however, knew that he had broken the Green Lantern's will, and the Five Inversions laughed for nineteen weeks straight. Sur began to make periodic trips to Ysmault after this, trying to uncover more about the prophecy, and eventually learned of the Blackest Night. Atrocitus, however, forbade the other Inversions from telling Sur anything more. Growing desperate, Sur removed Atrocitus from Ysmault and took him aboard his ship to Earth, hoping to locate the source of the Black. Preying on his fears, Atrocitus was able to weaken Abin Sur's will and free himself from his power ring constraints, mortally wounding Abin Sur and escaping from the crashing ship. After killing several U.S. Army soldiers outside Coast City, Atrocitus used a blood ritual to locate the source of the Black: William Hand. Heading to the Hand Mortuary, Atrocitus broke in and attempted to kill the young man, only to be stopped by Sinestro, Sur's former protege, and Hal Jordan, the successor Qull had prophesied. Sinestro returned Atrocitus to Ysmault, where the Five Inversions revealed that they knew Sinestro's future as well. Qull said that Sinestro's homeworld of Korugar would fall into civil war, and Sinestro would be unable to stop it. Sinestro rejected their claims and vowed not to fall into fear like Abin Sur. The Prophecy Fulfilled Due to the sensitive nature of the prophecy, the Guardians decided to keep the Five Inversions imprisoned on Ysmault, instead of transferring them to sciencells on Oa. As a result, Atrocitus blamed Qull for this due to him revealing the Blackest Night Prophecy. Thus, over the years, rage over the massacre along with his long imprisonment and Qull's actions had festered in his heart. As such, when freed from his chains, Atrocitus attacked Qull and he decided to use his fellow Inversion as a means of tapping into the Red Light of Rage of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. After killing his fellow Inversions, Atrocitus proceeded to slay Qull and used his blood to forge the Red Lantern Central Power Battery which he intended to use as a power source for the Red Lantern Power Rings. The deaths of the Five Inversions thus became the first steps in Atrocitus forming his Red Lantern Corps that would become a force for righteous vengeance in the cosmos. During the Blackest Night, the four deceased members of the Inversions were resurrected and made into members of the Black Lanterns who attempted to kill Atrocitus. They first attempted to create rage in his heart by highlighting his betrayal and plunged their hand into his chest in order to take out his heart. The act seemingly killed Atrocitus but moments later he came back to life as his lifeforce was tied to his Power Ring. Upon regaining consciousness, he vomited red plasma and incinerated the Black Lantern Five Inversions before he left Ysmault. After the War of The Green Lanterns, the Guardians secretly used their power to revive one of Atrocitus' early creations in the form of Abysmus. The resurrected creatures' entire purpose was the destruction of his creator and led to the poisoning of the Central Power Battery on Ysmault which nearly led to the destruction of the Red Lanterns. However, Atrocitus killed Abysmus and revealed that within his former creation lay the means of saving his Red Lantern Corps. This was because a Blood Seed was present within Abysmus which was used to restore the Red Lantern Central Power Battery. However, the blood used to repower it served another more hidden purpose as it seeped into the ground where it led to the rebirth of the Five Inversions that awaited the point of their return. Afterwards, the Red Lanterns were dispatched to gather the blood of the guilty to feed the Central Power Battery though it still seemed to be weak. Ratchet held some theories about this but was completely unaware that the Inversions fed on the Power Battery and were amused with his erroneous speculations. His studies later accidently led him to falling into the cavern underneath the Central Battery where he encountered the Inversions. By this point, the Red Lanterns had left Ysmault to battle Volthoom and the Five Inversions attempted to drain the Central Power Battery of its power. However, it was immune to their magic and the demons encountered the returning Red Lanterns. Initially, magic was used against the Red Lantern Corps but the Five Inversions' power was too weak after being inactive for so long. Thus, they departed Ysmault and vanished from the scene. Weapons *Coming Soon Transportation *Coming Soon Allies *Empire of Tears Enemies *Manhunter Cult *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps Notes *Comic Book Writer Alan Moore and Artist Dave Gibbons created the group. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *In Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, the Five Inversions are mentioned by name by Sinestro as being a terrorist cell of which Atrocitus serves as a member though only he is shown in the animated film. See also *Massacre of Sector 666 *Space Sector 0666 *Atrocitus *Red Lantern Corps Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Inversions *http://www.comicvine.com/five-inversions/4060-56434/ Category:Teams Category:Red Lantern Corps